The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seats and more particularly relates to a vehicle seat having automatic folding legs.
It is known to provide a vehicle seat, for example, an automotive seat having a reclineable back. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a reclineable back and an independently movable seat base. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a movable seat base that pivots to an upright position. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having an adjustable lumbar consisting of a flexible member having a first end anchored and a second end moved with respect to the first end to cause the flexible member to vary its shape to provide adjustable support within the lumbar region of an automotive seat.
Notwithstanding the known devices, there remains a significant need to develop a vehicle seat having a seat base which is capable of pivoting to an upright position with a one-hand operation of a user. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat that includes an automatic folding leg assembly. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat having an indicator to notify a user of a predetermined condition of the seat base.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a vehicle seat. The vehicle seat comprises a seat back coupled to a vehicle. A seat base is coupled to the seat back and configured to rotate from a seating position to a stored position. A leg assembly, having a leg member, is coupled to the seat base and configured to rotate from a deployed position to a retracted position. An indicator is coupled to the seat base to indicate a predetermined condition of the seat base. Another embodiment of the vehicle seat includes a cable coupled to the seat back and the leg assembly, wherein the cable moves the leg assembly from a deployed position to a retracted position when the seat base is moved from the seating position to the stored position and the leg assembly clears a cargo zone located under at least a portion of the seat base.
There is also provided a rear seat of a passenger carrying vehicle. The rear seat comprises a seat back coupled to the vehicle. A seat base is coupled to the seat back and configured to rotate from the seating position to a stored position. A leg assembly is coupled to the seat base and configured to rotate from a deployed position to a retracted position. An indicator is coupled to the seat base to indicate a predetermined condition of the seat base. Another embodiment of the rear seat includes a cable coupled to the seat back and leg assembly. The cable moves the leg assembly from the deployed position to the retracted position when the seat base is moved from the seating position to the stored position and the leg assembly clears a cargo zone located under at least a portion of the seat base. The rear seat may also include a biasing assembly coupled to the seat base and a leg assembly to assist in moving the leg assembly from the seating position to the stored position.
There is further provided a method for automatic retraction of a leg assembly coupled to a vehicle seat mounted in a vehicle. The vehicle seat includes a seat back and a seat base. The method comprises the steps of providing a cable of a predetermined length. Coupling one end of the cable to the seat back and coupling another end of the cable to the leg assembly. The leg assembly moves from a deployed position to a retracted position as the seat base is moved from a seating position to a retracted position and the leg assembly clears a cargo zone located under at least a portion of the seat base. Another embodiment of the method includes the step of providing a biasing member coupled to the leg assembly and the seat base configured to bias the leg assembly from the seating position to the stored position to assist the user of the vehicle seat to move the seat base.